back
by Panda Dayo
Summary: selamat hari jadi, sayang


_**Selamat hari jadi, sayang.**_

 _ **Panda Dayo**_

 _ **T/romance/hurt/comfort**_

 _ **Italic untuk flashback, dll**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku juga."_

Semua itu berputar bagai kaset rusak dalam otaknya. Sekarang ia hanya tersenyum pahit mengingat itu semua. Benar-benar manis ―terlalu manis.

Sudah setengah tahun mereka bersama. Hingga hampir mati.

Yan He, dua puluh tahun. Perempuan. Berstatus sebagai kekasih dari seseorang yang bernama Matsuzaki Yuu.

"Nona? Anda tidak makan?"

Derit pelan terdengar. Dari balik kusen pintu, Gumi ―pelayan Yuu membawakan Yan He makanan ke kamar.

"Tidak, Gumi. Aku ingin mati saja."

"Anda tidak boleh berkata begitu, nona. Anda harusnya tahu siapa Tuan Matsuzaki.."

"Persetan. Mungkin sebaiknya kau melepasku dari rantai ini.."

"Kuncinya dibawa tuan Matsuzaki, nona.."

Ini semua berawal setahun lalu, ketika ia baru mengenal sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memang terlihat ramah dalam acara _figure skating_ yang biasa ia ikuti. Tahun lalu, ISU mengadakan lomba di Shanghai, bertemu dengan Yuu yang kala itu sedang ada berbisnis properti disana dan tak sengaja bertatap muka usai pertandingan. Ia semakin dekat dengan Yuu sejak pemuda itu memuji kehebatan teknik _spin_ miliknya.

"Nona, makanlah. Saya tak mau tuan Matsuzaki memotong kaki anda yang satunya lagi.." Gumi masih berusaha membujuknya.

"Bilang padanya, kalau perlu hancurkan jantungku sekalian." Yan He menatap miris kakinya.

Saat Yuu berkata ingin membawanya ke Jepang, Yan He sama sekali tak curiga ―awalnya. Sekitar dua minggu di Jepang, Yan He tentu harus kembali.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, mereka bertemu lagi di Tochigi karena kesepakatan. Semua baik-baik saja hingga Yuu melakukannya,

 _ **(Atau itu hanya sekedar apa yang ia pikirkan)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Selamat malam, sayang.."

Panggilan yang memuakkan. Yuu datang ke kamarnya dengan pakaian kerjanya, mungkin ia baru pulang. Gumi masih berusaha membujuk Yan He agar mau makan, tapi gadis Tiongkok itu bersikukuh menolak suguhan.

"Shibasaki, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yuu bertanya.

"Saya sedang berusaha memberi nona makan.."

"Apa ia sudah memakannya?"

"Be-belum, tuan.."

Pandangan Yuu menurun pada Yan He yang terbaring di atas kasur. Gadis itu masih mengelak dari Gumi.

"Berikan padaku, Shibasaki. Kau boleh pergi."

Meski tak enak hati, Gumi bangkit dari sisi ranjang gadis itu dan memberikan sepiring nasi beserta lauk yang ia bawa. Gumi lalu membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

Giliran Yuu mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Makanlah, sayang. Nanti kau bisa sakit..."

Ah, Yan He benci ini. Sakit? Apakah Yuu tidak tahu, seberapa dalam luka yang ia torehkan di hati gadis itu?

Bukan. Yuu tidak menyakitinya dengan berselingkuh bersama wanita lain. Andaikan saja ada, pastilah Yan He punya alasan untuk memutuskan hubungan yang menjeratnya ini ―harapnya. Matsuzaki Yuu adalah pria setia. Betapa gadis itu memohon agar Yuu berselingkuh saja dan melepaskannya dari neraka ini. Maksudnya, Yuu kaya dan mungkin bisa menyewa jalang di luar sana untuk _menghangatkannya_.

Tapi ini lebih sakit.

Matsuzaki Yuu menghancurkan impiannya sejak kecil. Pemuda itu memotong sebelah kakinya sebatas lutut agar ia tak bisa kemana-mana. Ditambah rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Yan He muak dengan sikap manis Yuu.

"Jangan begitu, Yan He. Makanlah."

Lihat rautnya yang menyebalkan itu, memasang wajah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Yan He diam. Yuu menyerah.

"Baiklah, apa maumu? Pakaian, perhiasan, makana―"

"Yuu."

Yuu yang kini bingung. Selama ini Yan He memanggilnya Matsuzaki. Dan baru kali ini ia mendengar kekasihnya itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Yuu.." Yan He mengulang. Heran melihat Yuu yang bengong menatapnya.

Yuu terhenyak dari lamunannya, ia lalu teringat.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong bunuh aku. Sekarang."

"Ten ―eh? Apa katamu tadi?" Yan He meringis ngilu mendengar suara piring pecah setelahnya. Yuu menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Jawaban yang sangat romantis sebenarnya. Tapi, jika begini keadaannya, Yan He ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Lakukanlah, Yuu..aku sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi setelah kau merampas mimpiku."

"Itu kulakukan agar kau tak pergi dariku."

Tanpa dirantai begini pun, Yan He sudah tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Berhentilah menyiksaku seperti ini, Matsuzaki Yuu! Cepat bunuh aku!" Yan He berusaha melepas rantai yang ada di pergelangan tangannya dengan menarik-nariknya kasar.

"Jangan lukai dirimu, Yan He!" Yuu menahan pergerakan tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau melukaiku, jadi kenapa aku tak boleh melukai diriku sendiri?!"

"Yan He!"

Kilat amarah terbaca di mata pemuda itu. Yan He berhenti. Perlahan Yuu melepaskan tangannya.

"Tetaplah disini. Selamat tidur."

Yuu segera berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu dan menutupnya kembali. Tak sempat melihat bahwa orang yang dicintainya itu menangis.

 _ **(mengapa?)**_

 _ **.**_

Yuu bosan mengganti _channel_ televisi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semenjak meninggalkan Yan He dengan pembicaraan yang membahas masa lalu mereka, ―padahal sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada kekasihnya tengah malam ini. Tapi, situasinya kurang pas ― atau tidak sama sekali.

Apa Yan He sudah tidur, ya?

Yuu terus memikirkannya hingga terlelap.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Pipi Yan He bersemu merah ketika Yuu mengucapkannya. Dan anggukan pelan gadis itu membuat senyum Yuu mengembang._

 _"Terima kasih, Yan He..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi ketika Yuu terbangun. Ia tersentak begitu mendapati dirinya masih tertidur di depan televisi.

Buru-buru ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar Yan He di lantai atas. Ia memutar kenop dengan cepat dan berniat langsung masuk.

"Yan He, apa kita bisa bi―"

Mata Yuu menelisik setiap sudut dalam jarak pandangnya. Tidak ada. Rantai tergeletak di kasurnya. Apa Gumi sedang memandikannya di kamar mandi?

Dugaannya benar. Ia melihat Gumi dan kekasihnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Yan He masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ ketika keluar dari sana dengan kursi rodanya.

"Ada apa, tuan muda?" Gumi membungkuk hormat dari kejauhan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin bicara dengan Yan He sebentar."

Yan He agak mendengus mendengarnya, tapi ia diam saja.

"Yan He, bisakah kita hari ini keluar sebentar?"

Yuu tersenyum.

Kesambet apa Yuu hari ini? Mengajaknya pergi keluar? Tunggu..bukankah ini kesempatan bagus? Ia bisa lari ―meski ia tidak yakin, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Yuu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yan He hanya mengenakan sepotong kemeja putih dan rok panjang biru tua untuk menutupi sebelah jenjang kaki. Yuu mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum akhirnya singgah di sebuah tempat.

Ah.

 _ **.**_

 _"Mau makan bersama?" Yuu bertanya, mengarahkan sesendok parfait ke arah mulut kekasihnya. Yan He hanya terkekeh pelan sambil membuka akses._

 _"Aaaaaa.."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Mau makan bersama?"

Mengapa situasinya harus serumit ini? Salahkan Matsuzaki Yuu sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab gadis Tiongkok itu ketus. Yuu hanya menyatukan alis,

"Tapi semalam kau belum makan, sayang."

Oh. Betapa perhatian tuan muda pada seorang cacat seperti dirinya. Jika ini dongeng, mungkin berakhir hidup bahagia selamanya.

Yan He mulai jijik pada pria ini.

"Terserah."

"Ah, lalu kau mau apa, Yan He?"

Giliran Yan He mengernyit heran. Tidak dipanggil "sayang" lagi? Bagus.

 _ **(Namun dia merasakan sakit entah darimana. Mungkin ini model penyiksaan baru?)**_

"Ingin lari darimu dan kembali ke rumahku."

 _ **(Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengarkan)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Apa saja yang kau suka, Yan He?"_

 _Mereka ada di taman usai makan dari restoran. Yan He tampak menimang dengan menyentuh dagu putihnya._

 _"Aku suka daging babi ―maksudmu seperti itu? Oh tentu saja aku menyukaimu."_

 _Yuu tergelak, "Kira-kira begitu. Lalu, apakah ada hal yang tak kau suka?"_

 _Yan He mengatakannya tegas,_

 _"Seorang pembohong."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka berakhir di taman.

Yuu duduk di sisi tepi salah satu bangku, persis di sebelah Yan He yang masih berdiam di kursi roda. Spasi nyata dan hati nampaknya tak selaras untuk mereka.

Yuu mencoba memecah hening,

"Apa kau ingat ini hari apa, Yan He?"

Yuu menatap kekasihnya penuh harap. Sedang Yan He hanya menjawab asal,

"Hari minggu?"

Yuu terdiam selama beberapa sekon, jika diteliti, ia nampak terkejut. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia harapkan. Tapi Yuu hanya mengulas senyum.

"Ya, kau benar."

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Yan He curiga dengan sikap melunaknya Yuu padanya. Biasanya pemuda itu memaksanya tetap tinggal di rumah, memaksa ini-itu. Namun, ia mengabaikannya.

 _ **(Tanpa sadar, ia menyukainya)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lazuardi berganti lembayung. Yuu masih setia mendorong kursi roda Yan He perlahan. Seharian ini mereka hanya berjalan keliling kota ―dengan Yuu yang berjalan kaki serta mau mendorong kursi rodanya. Sial. Mengapa disaat begini pemuda itu terlihat baik? Yan He tidak bisa menambah rasa bencinya jika tetap seperti ini.

Yuu hanya menangkap frekuensi roda berputar. Seharian ini bersama Yan He terasa menyenangkan namun dibumbui hambar. Yuu tahu ini semua salahnya. Maka, ia tak punya alasan kali ini 'tuk memaksa.

Ah, bukankah Yan He bilang ingin pulang?

 _ **(Sepanjang hidupnya, ia hanya mencintai seorang wanita)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Begitu tiba di rumah ―rumah Yuu―, mereka tak banyak bercakap. Gumi langsung ambil alih dan Yuu melenggang ke kamarnya.

Benar-benar aneh.

Tunggu, mengapa Yan He harus memikirkannya?

Sialan. Keparat itu membuatnya berpikir.

Gumi melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa. Yan He tidak ambil pusing.

Usai mandi, ia dihadapkan pada cermin. Wajahnya terpantul sempurna. Raut yang sama setiap harinya.

Gumi tengah menyisir rambut wanita berhelai pucat itu ―yang sebenarnya pendek. Sebelum mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Makan malam bersamaku. Kali ini saja."

Yan He tidak menolak, tidak seperti biasa.

 _ **(Sampai manakah perasaan ini membawanya)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bertitel makan malam, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara, terlebih menyentuh hidangan. Atmosfernya terasa berat dan menegangkan. Hanya hening yang menyelimuti, bahkan ketika Gumi menuangkan minuman untuk mereka; masing-masing masih berdiam diri.

"Err..tuan muda? Nona? Sekarang sudah pukul setengah sembilan."

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak ajakanku? Kau kasihan padaku?" Yuu yang pertama buka suara.

"Menurutmu." Sanggah kekasihnya.

Baru berbicara, rasanya Gumi seperti berada dalam tribun penonton menyaksikan acara perdebatan.

"Maaf. Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

 _Sebenarnya kau juga_. Ingin Yan He berkata, tapi mulutnya terlalu kolot.

"Aku membelikanmu tiket ke Shanghai. Penerbangannya seminggu lagi."

Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Apa Yan He sedang bermimpi?

"Ah, kaki palsu sepertinya tidak buruk, bukan?"

Tunggu. Kemana arah pembicaraan ini? Mungkin tadi kepalanya bocor hingga ngelantur? Seolah menjawab kebingungan hati kekasihnya, Yuu berkata,

"Selamat hari jadi, sayang. Terima kasih mau menemaniku seharian ini, aku sangat senang."

Yuu sejujurnya bahagia, tapi ia bingung harus berwajah apa. Situasinya sungguh tak memungkinkan untuk tersenyum lebar.

Panggilan menjijikkan itu serta senyum dipaksakan. Kebencian Yan He harusnya bertambah detik itu juga. Tapi, ada gejolak lain dalam hatinya. Aneh. Yan He tidak tahu itu apa, ia hanya merasakan sepasang netranya kian memanas.

"Yan He, kau kenapa?"

Yuu sedikit panik mendapati sang kekasih yang meloloskan likuid bening nan asin dari pelupuknya. Walau demikian, Yan He menatapnya nyalang,

"Aku benci pembohong."

 _ **(Bukankah berbohong itu tidak baik?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tidak bisa.

Ternyata Yuu memang tidak bisa mengatakannya, meski latihan monolog cukup sering di kamarnya sendiri.

Direbahkan raganya, berbaring di ranjang luasnya, menatap langit-langit.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin dia mau menerima lamaranku."

Ia meremas kain seprai erat. Andai saja, keadaannya tidak berakhir seperti ini. Ingin Yuu melompati waktu, dimana kehangatan mereka masih terhubung, dulu.

 _ **(Di atas meja nakas, sekotak beludru merah dibiarkan)**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Katakan jika aku yang memotong kakinya."_

 _"Ta-tapi―! Anda bukan pelaku dari kasus penculikan ini!" Seorang berseragam polisi ,tak setuju dengan ide gila Yuu._

 _Yan He menghilang sejak tempo hari usai berkencan dari taman. Yan He kembali ke hotel, dan Yuu pulang ke rumah sendiri. Namun di tengah jalan, Yan He menjadi korban penculikan kelompok radikal anti-Tiongkok. Tebusan uang bukan masalah untuk Yuu, tapi melihat salah satu kaki kekasihnya hilang membuatnya naik pitam juga ―terlebih para radikal itu membuat Yan He pingsan selama dua hari berdasar keterangan forensik yang menyebutkan perempuan itu tidur lama karena diberi asal dosis kloroform. Kekasihnya mungkin tak tahu alasan mengapa kakinya hilang._

 _Terang saja Yuu marah._

 _Kaki itu tumpuan mimpi kekasihnya, pewujud asanya sebagai seorang figure skater. Yuu suka melihat gadisnya meluncur dan berputar lihai menggerus es. Sayang, polisi datang sebelum ia sempat membunuh babi-babi busuk itu. Cih._

 _Yuu beranjak, "Turuti saja. Ah, aku harus cari alasan. Terima kasih, Yuuma."_

 _Yuu harus bersiap dengan peran barunya sebagai "Yang Jahat"_

 _Polisi bernama Yuuma itu tidak tahu, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yuu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yan He bergerak gelisah di balik selimutnya. Gumi sudah pergi dari tadi, pamit untuk tidur di ruangannya sendiri. Tapi, bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tubuh Yan He miring ke kiri.

Ada apa dengan Yuu?

Walau telah tinggal seatap selama berbulan-bulan, Yan He tidak pernah tau apa-apa tentang kekasih-tapi-bukan-kekasihnya itu.

Ah, benar. Ia hanya bilang membenci Yuu, tapi tak pernah terucap kata putus darinya.

Menurut penuturan Gumi, Yuu pergi kerja di pagi buta dan pulang ketika jam makan malam.

Yan He tidak mau tau.

Kata Gumi, Yuu selalu menyempatkan diri menengok kamarnya walau kadang ia terlelap duluan.

Yan He enggan percaya.

Lalu, mengapa pria itu masih mempertahankan dirinya disini walau tau akan berakhir sama?

Sekalipun, Yan He tidak pernah menanyakan alasannya.

 _ **(Hatinya tak henti berkilah sedari tadi)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kaki palsumu tidak buruk, kan?"

Yan He hanya diam.

Yuu masih tersenyum untuknya, setiap waktu.

Yuu memberi kaki palsu yang cukup mudah dipasangkan dan terlihat asli. Butuh waktu setidaknya tiga hari agar Yan He terbiasa dengan benda itu.

"Apa yang kau suka?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari ranum Yan He. Yuu hanya menatap lurus ke depan, padahal Yan He tengah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apapun yang kau suka."

Jawaban yang sama.

Hening. Ngilu di hati.

"Ayo kita ke bandara."

Mengapa Yan He tak kunjung beranjak? Apa ia butuh bantuan?

Yuu hendak meraih pergelangan Yan He ,sebelum,

"Kalau aku bilang, aku ingin bersamamu lagi? Memulai dari awal?"

Bohong.

Yan He yang bercanda keterlaluan, atau pedenya yang terlalu tinggi?

"Aku..serius."

Yuu menyipit curiga.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Yuu tidak menjawab, masih memroses racun kata itu―tapi Yan He dapat melihat bagaimana bulir bening menetes perlahan di pipi kekasihnya. Ia lalu dikejutkan dengan Yuu yang mencium punggung tangan kekasih Tiongkoknya.

"Maukah kau..menikah denganku?"

Kata yang sederhana, namun membuat Yan He melambung ke nirwana.

Tidak masalah tak memiliki kaki. Toh, ia tak sepenuhnya kehilangan mimpi. Yuu adalah asa dan tujuan hidupnya selama ini.

Lagipula, Yuu tak pernah mengeluhkannya. Yan He perlahan menghapus memori pahitnya tentang Yuu.

 _Itu karena Yuu mencintainya, bukan?_

"Kenapa tidak?"

 _ **(inilah keputusan yang ia anggap benar; bersama dengan orang yang ia cinta hingga maut memisahkan)**_

 **fin dengan indahnya/? /gak**

 _ **a/n**_ _ **:**_

Yuuyanhe lagi aaaaa bener deh saya lagi tergila2 ama mereka berdua! Cocok kali ya bikin cerita mereka yang syedi syedi #setan

Awalnya dapet ide pas lagi ngelamun di toilet #jorok# ng..tapi saya cuma numpang ngaca koq...duacius lah..

Tapi apa mau dikata, ide itu datangnya tak bisa ditebak darimana, kapan, atau dimana kannn #halah #disemburmbahdukun

Kibarkan bendera YUUYANHE HAHAHAHA #didorongkejurang

Sampai jumpa!

 _ **siluman panda**_

 _ **-omake-**_

"Kau yang membawa laporan ini, Yuuma?"

Yuu tidak bisa dibodohi, maaf saja.

"Gumi tidak tega. Jadi aku meminta tolong padanya untuk meletakkan laporan kasus itu di kamar pacarmu, hah..jangan maafkan aku."

Yuu sebenarnya tidak mau sandiwaranya terbongkar. Pantas saja Yan He kembali membalas perasaannya, ternyata ada tikus di sekitarnya. Suami-istri pula.

Tapi, mungkin lebih baik.

Ia tak harus mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ada yang harus kuralat mengenai pernyataan kalian." Yuu membenahi posisi duduknya.

Gumi dan Yuuma hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Dia bukan pacarku lagi."

Suami-istri itu tersentak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Iya, Yan He bukan pacarnya lagi._

 _Tapi, menjadi istrinya untuk saat ini hingga seterusnya._

.

.

.

 _Tolong catat_ ; selera humor Matsuzaki Yuu tidak lebih baik dari author.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **tamat beneran**_


End file.
